onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 794
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Roronoa Zoro - Nico Robin | rating = | rank = }} "A Battle Between Father and Son - Judge vs. Sanji!" is the 794th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sanji and Judge continue fighting, and Sanji is overwhelmed by Judge's high-tech weapons. Judge then sacrifices one of his soldiers to get the jump on Sanji, defeating him. Reiju treats Sanji's wounds, and Judge has explosive cuffs placed on his son, forcing him to go through with the wedding with his cooking ability on the line. Meanwhile, Luffy continues racing through the Seducing Woods, and is attacked by the forest's anthropomorphic flora. He beats them all up, but suddenly finds his teammates, plus Sanji and Pudding, standing nearby. He chases after them, but none of them speak or acknowledge him. Meanwhile, Brook and Pedro reach Sweet City, and see a newspaper being handed out that has a picture of Jinbe on the front page. Long Summary Sanji reaffirms his intention of using his hands only to cook and not to fight. Reiju compliments her brother's strength, while Judge mocks this and says that Sanji providing cooking services is an embarrassment. Judge then activates rocket boosters on his shoes and flies upward, flipping over to look down at his son. The Germa 66 soldiers gaze in awe at their commander's demonstration of power, but Sanji says that aerial attacks are his specialty as he activates Diable Jambe. Judge readies his spear to strike as he flies down, but Sanji counters it with a Diable Jambe kick. However, Judge grabs Sanji's flaming leg and hurls him to the ground. He flies over his downed son, saying that war advances science as he kicks Sanji in the chin with an electricity-imbued foot, which he strengthens with his rocket boosters. The force of the kick blasts Sanji into a wall, and Judge says that this Germa is not the same as the one Sanji once knew. As he lies on the ground, Sanji recalls his childhood in the Germa Kingdom, remembering how Judge locked him in a dark cell with an iron mask on. Not willing to forgive his family just for being related to him by blood, Sanji gets back up and prepares to fight with nothing but animosity towards his father. Activating Diable Jambe, he charges at Judge, but Judge has a few soldiers form a barrier between him and Sanji. Sanji is caught off-guard by the soldiers suddenly blocking him, and slows his attack as he tells the soldiers to move. Judge, however, rams his spear through one of his soldiers and brings it close to Sanji. Sanji clashes with the spear tip, but Judge builds up electricity in the tip, causing a powerful blast that knocks Sanji far away. The soldiers cheer and Reiju walks back inside as the battle ends, with Judge victorious. Meanwhile, Luffy continues running and calling out for his teammates in the Seducing Woods. The anthropomorphic flora of the forest then comes to life and confronts Luffy out in the open. Luffy is surprised by their sudden presence, and the flora sings about his impending doom as they converge on him. A tree attacks Luffy with its root, but Luffy immediately responds by knocking it to the ground. He tells the other flora to be quiet and leave him alone, but they attack him all at once, causing him to get angry. Elsewhere, Brook and Pedro sail through a river to Sweet City. Once they reach the capital, they dock in a hidden spot and head for the Whole Cake Chateau on foot. As they walk, they remark on the liveliness and diversity of the city, and a courier suddenly shouts that there is breaking news. He holds a newspaper up to get people to read the new story, and Pedro goes ahead to see what it is. He is surprised as he looks at the front page of the paper to see a picture of Jinbe front and center on it. Back in the Seducing Woods, Luffy continues running after beating up all the flora that attacked him. He then runs into the large buried man again, and the man begs him to remove the spear that Randolph threw into his head. Luffy obliges, and then asks the man if he has seen his teammates. The man tells Luffy about his craving for apple juice and offers to tell Luffy if he gets him some, much to Luffy's exasperation. However, Luffy suddenly sees Chopper standing behind him, but Chopper fails to speak or acknowledge Luffy as he runs away on all fours. In the Germa Kingdom, Reiju tells Sanji about how impressed she is with his strength as she tends to his injuries, and a downtrodden Sanji hopes to just get through the tea party quickly and get out of this. Judge then comes into the room, and Sanji is repulsed by him, saying he is even worse than he was in the past and viewing him as a stranger. Judge reasserts that the two of them are father and son, and explains that the Germa soldiers are trained to sacrifice themselves for their commanders at a moment's notice. Sanji asks why Judge does not use them to achieve his dream of conquering the North Blue, and Judge replies that this arrangement with Big Mom will guarantee that the dream becomes a reality, and a marriage is necessary in order to seal the alliance. Judge reveals that he chose Sanji because he did not want to give one of his beloved sons to a madwoman like Big Mom, so he chased after the son he had gotten rid of. Judge states that he still does not truly view Sanji as a son, just a failure who will be of use to him as a sacrifice for this arrangement. Reiju then places golden cuffs on Sanji, and Judge reveals that these are programmed like the World Nobles' slave collars to go off should Sanji attempt to escape. These cuffs will blow off Sanji's hands if they explode, preventing him from using the parts he treasures so much. Judge reveals that Big Mom gave the cuffs to him and so has the keys, shocking Sanji, and Judge proclaims that Sanji will marry no matter what. Back in the Seducing Woods, Luffy continues chasing Chopper, who wears a blank expression and continues to neither recognize nor speak to him. He then sees another Chopper standing behind him, and has no time to react before Nami, Carrot, Sanji, and Pudding peek at him from behind trees, leaving him extremely confused. The anthropomorphic flora around him laughs to themselves, saying that Brûlée is playing with him and that Luffy would wander lost in these woods until he died and even after that. Back in the Germa Kingdom, Sanji stands on a balcony as he examines the explosive cuffs on his wrists. He remembers Zeff examining his hands when he was a child, after he had gotten into a fistfight. Zeff berated Sanji for this, punching him as he taught him that the hands are meant to be used for cooking, not to be put at risk in fights. In the present, Sanji wails in anger as his precious cooking tools are now under a threat that he cannot overcome. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **The homies in the Seducing Woods trying to attack Luffy is shown. **Brook and Pedro arriving at Sweet City is shown. **Luffy running into Pound and removing the spear that was stuck in the latter's head. **Luffy's first encounter with the duplicates of his friends is shown. *While Sanji is recalling painful memories of wearing an iron mask, a brief glimpse of him right after escaping his prison cell is also shown. In the manga, that moment was not shown until a later flashback. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 794